


winston goe's to dennys' 2: sombra goes to wendy's

by meatslapper1999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Crying, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, M/M, Police, Spit Kink, Verbal Abuse, Wendy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatslapper1999/pseuds/meatslapper1999
Summary: sombra wakes up and drinks four gallons of vodka then goes to wendys and gets the surprise of a lifetime





	1. sombra's sultry sunday

sombra woke up and checked her ipod 4 and was like "wtf" because one of her 3 wifes didnt wake her up in time for church (she has 3 and theyre named widowmaker symmetra and a korean one) so it was 5 pm on sunday because sombra goes to sleep at 4 am since shes up until 9 in the am playing video games because "i am a gamer girl and hacker but also a christian" says sombra and she wakes up and gets out of bed

"where are my 3 wifes i am going to divorce them" says sombra as she drinks 2 of 4 gallons of vodka she's drinking today and she will drink the other 2 later today

"hello my one wife says one of sombras wife

"go away i dont like you anymore" said sombra to her one wife who was korean and named diva 

"ok" said david and she ran out of the room but was crying and also yelling so she ran into traffic and didnt realize and died

"where are my fake gamer gfs" said sombra as she walks through her house and sees her 2 other wifes playing banjo kazooie nuts and bolts for the xbox 360 

"you guys are fake gamer girls and i fuckging hate you?????????" says sombra and widow maker started crying and yelling "aaaaah" and so she left the room and found divas body in the street and cried more and then said ok so she went to wendys

symmetra stand up and says "fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

sombra yells and says no swearing because this is my household said sombra im the only one allowed to swear sombra said 

sement says "no" and sprints out of the room and sees dvas body and she says "ok" and so she went to wendys

on symmetras way to wendys she sees ana and tong born in the street with a baby they found and says "ew" because symmetra is anti baby and so she throws the baby and ana says "wtf" and calls the police but symmetra escapes them and now shes wanted by the police

sombra says "wtf" and looks at the gamecube controller widowmaker and symmetra her 2 wifes was using to play mario kart double dash for the nintendo gamecube 

she said wtf bc there was black nail polish on it and sombra hates goth people and so she said "wtf" again and looked closer and realized with her cyborg eye that she has that it was doom fists fingerprint so she started crying

"why would they do this to me" said sombra but then she left the room and went to wendys because she got a phone call from by her friend brigitte who works at the wendys but wasnt working that day so she said "wtf" again

sombra walks into wendys and gasps

"what the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "yall are faucking??????????????????????????" said sombra to symmetra and danny fist who were fucking outside of the wendys window

but they didnt hear her because window was crying really loud because she was still sad that david her korean wife was dead

"yes" bagel said"they are doing anal sex and have been for 4 hours" 

"what the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said sombra again and so she grabbed synesto by the ear and throws her into the wall and she dies immediately

"dude" says daniels ford fiesta "you killed the girl i was analing with" and sombra says "shut up" so danny leaves 

"how could you let her do that to me????????????????????????????" said cinco de mayo to walkie talkie "im sorry" said waldo but she wasnt really sorry so she said "nevermind" and started to touch tracers boob 

"thats my booby" said tracer but she was ok with it and consented so walmart says "mm yes" and doesnt stop touching her boob so sombra crys and runs outside the wendys but bingo card tries to stop her but cant because shes high on meth so sombra is hit by a pepsi truck delivering 2 gallons of vodka to the wendys and before she goes into a coma sombra drinks them and says "tasty" and then goes into a coma but she has no money so shes euthanised by soldier 42 and his boyfriend gabby ringo because they dont like women


	2. sombras funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sombra may have defeated god but death meets us all in due time

wendy and her new gf tracking went to sombras funeral and were the only 2 there

"im sad" said wendy "im ok" said tracking and willhemina started to cry and punched taquito in the eyes 

"that was mean you sack of shit. you worthless whore. you dumb piece of shit. i shouldve left you in that fucking wendys when i had the chance. you're nothing to me. you disgust me. you french fuck. i wish you died in the car accident instead of dva. fuck you." said tamale but then she pulled down widowmakers romper and started eating her coochy

"OOOOOOEIEHYEYEUYEEYUUYEHHUGHUEGHUGEHUEGHUEHUGEHUGEHUEGHUEGHUEGEEEEEEE" said french as she cried but was also happy because she got her snoochy eaten

"now for fun" said tadpole as she took out a burger and said "this is for you winston" and shoved it inside of wakandas anaus and spit on her face

"you killed my friend monkey by giving him a deal at dennys"

"oh" said widowmaker but then she stopped talking because she was dying 

then mercy runs into the room and says "why are you doing this" but then she leaves the room because she stopped caring

tracer was convicted of murder and forced to 42 years in prison but then torn jorts lied and said tracky was the one who threw the baby he found so she got the death penalty and moira euthanised her


End file.
